Naruto, Combat Butler
by Von Kreuz
Summary: Based on a challenge from dragonsong2795 - Naruto the Civilian. Naruto follows a different path after the Forbidden Scroll event. Pairings will be revealed through the Story. AU
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Naruto, Combat Butler.

AN:  
Okay. After a long time to figure out to kill my current authors block and also solving the same  
problem I thought it would be good to start writing again. First of all, I will apologize when the  
quality might be a bit off. So if someone will be a beta for me, send me an pm and we can work  
something out.

The Story self is set, on a challenge from dragonsong2795 (Civil Naruto). To tell readers  
now I will not stick close to canon cause it is done to often. I also will bring in one or two OC's  
to move the story to certain events. They will be no main character and only work as parts of the  
whole picture. I also will step away from the typical beating stuff through a mob thing. But I will  
use what happens in the canon series were the hero is ignored and glared on, that includes verbal  
attacks but nothing more. For the rest, I try to keep the characters close to their original in many  
cases. But that will be the only thing. I will not use the japanese names for the techniques cause it  
will be hard work to build up the explanation. So I stick to the english version of the names and  
maybe change their names to something that sounds not stupid.

In short, I will use the freedom as a writer to move the story the way I want. Pairings will be revealed  
later, same with the fate for different characters.

I will try to answer any question that will be send over PM. And one warning, I also will answer flames

as well, but maybe not in a way the people may want.

The first chapter is a Flashback of events that happened before I start with the real story. And could be a bit confusing.

But things will turn out in the end when the story moves on.

But enough with my Authors voice and to the story.

Naruto looked at the ceiling of his small apartment and sighed. He still tried to figure out what had  
happened and what he will do now. His little dream bubble, fragile and maybe childlike in the eyes  
of the others, were destroyed with a few simple words from a man he had called teacher.

"Do you know why people ignore you? Why those who notice you give you a bad view? Do you  
know Naruto?" he remembered Mizuki's words. He couldn't forget them, how hard he tried to  
turn these words away, it didn't work.

"Why?" he asked. His was stupid to ask. If he had a chance to change the event he would do  
it. Maybe staying in bed, faking to be ill or better never listen to Mizuki first. But that was  
not possible anymore. The damage, was done. He followed the instructions of Mizuki and stole the  
forbidden scroll. Learned one technique of it. Shadow Clones.

He laughed hollow. Clones were the reason all that happened. Why he willed to follow the lead of  
someone he thought he could trust. And it cost him highly.

As he closed his eyes he let the scene move one.

"No Mizuki. Don't do it. You know that it is forbidden to talk about that. You know the penalty for that"  
he heard Iruka say. "forbidden? Penalty? What do you mean Iruka?" he had asked his teacher. The one  
he saw as a brother.

From there the things went pretty fast. Too fast for Naruto's taste. He remembered that Mizuki laughed as  
he draw one of his large Shuriken. "Naruto. Listen closely, cause this will be the last thing that you will  
listen to in your little life. You are a Demon. You are the Kyubi, the nine tails. The incarnation of the monster  
that killed the fourth hokage. And today I will deliver judgement" he heard Mizuki shout.

It was true that words could be dangerous. and those words had an effect on him. The moment naruto heard  
that words he was like paralyzed. And that was something Mizuki gambled for. From there, things went on like  
a blur. The only thing he remembered were the sound of the Shuriken, then he felt something warm on his face.  
As he could see what happened, his eyes where confronted with the face of his teacher Iruka and the blood that  
dripped from his lips. It dripped down on the face of the boy, who figured out that his whole world was nothing  
then a bad dream.

"Why?" he had asked in a small voice. He could hear Mizuki still laugh, but he couldn't seen him. Iruka's face  
showed pain. But he tried to smile. It was not a fake smile Naruto had seen from the others or from him. It  
was a real smile. "Because i know that you are not a demon Naruto. Your Naruto, my student. Loud and  
brash. And..." Iruka had answered but the pain seemed to stress his body to the max as he slowly moved  
forward. Naruto thought first his teacher was dead. But he could hear him breath, even when it was hard to  
hear it. But the lights were out with Iruka.

Something in Naruto changed that day. It was the first moment something in his mind showed him a way to act.  
He only knew that he used the technique he had learned. And that the Clones, not the ethereal ones, had beat  
Mizuki to a pulp. A bloody one.

Then he lost his consciousness. He first waked up in the hospital. And the first thing next to the place  
he noticed was the third Hokage, Sabutori. Naruto had a sad look in his face. And the third noticed it. "Don't worry  
Naruto. Iruka is okay. Weak but okay. He may have to stay in the hospital for some days. But you have to explain  
me something boy. Why?" the hokage had said to him. Naruto was first happy that his teacher would be okay, but was  
more the afraid of the last part.

"Mizuki said that I had to do a second test to pass. That's why. It was all my fault. I am stupid like those in  
my class say" he had said as an answer. But The Hokage shake his head slightly. It seemed that he didn't  
agreed with Naruto. "You may say that now. But you managed it to turn the event. True, you action was stupid and  
could cost many lives." Naruto had flinched by the words but he had noticed that the Hokage wasn't finished.  
"But you followed the instructions of a superior Shinobi. And in the end you stopped that man who was a Traitor.  
Telling the truth I had watched the scene. And I am sorry how things turned out. But trust me. He was not right with the  
things he said that you were a demon. You are only the keeper of it. You are you. Don't forget it. But this will be something  
we will discuss later boy. I am here cause Iruka has something for you, but couldn't give it you directly." the  
hokage had said and showed the boy a headband with the symbol of the village.

The old Naruto would have screamed in joy. But that was only the Naruto that had floated in a bubble.  
This Naruto had still the sad look on his face as he took a deep breath and turned his head away  
from the object he desperately wanted. He shook his head. He remembered that the Hokage  
looked surprised.

"You graduated boy. Did you don't..." the hokage couldn't finish as Naruto interrupted him. "Keep  
it gramps. But i don't feel that I would be a good Shinobi. I learned one thing out there. If you fuck  
up... you fuck up good. And I fucked it up." he had said. The Hokage sighted and looked to the boy.  
He had seen it in the crystal orb he used to check on the boy. And he wouldn't push knew  
that the boy in front of him was fragile at the moment. And pushing him was the worst idea, that  
was for sure.

"It was your dream to become a shinobi. The first step to my position. But I accept. I only have  
a question Boy. What will you do?" the hokage had asked. And that was something Naruto had no  
answer for.

"I know gramps. But I can't follow my dreams. It isn't the same anymore. Maybe some day I might  
return but not now. There is too much that runs through my head and being a shinobi isn't one thing of  
it. I will see if i find something to do outside of the shinobi way.I will find a way." he had said. The Hokage  
nod and his expression showed a deep sadness, but Naruto knew that this was the only step he could  
do for now. He was not able to be a shinobi now. Maybe never, and it was only one event that closed  
the door.

The rest of the days moved slower for him. He saw his classmates, but tried not to be seen. It wasn't  
that hard. And he noticed that he was at the beginning of his life before the academy.

He didn't notice that he wasn't that much alone. But he wasn't in the mood to see it. She on the other  
side did. But she didn't know what she could do. Clans have power, that was a truth everyone knows.  
But power means nothing to those who could not use it to change things. So she did the only  
thing she had done before, watching him.

Naruto was in his one world and his thoughts lead him to the point were he staring at the  
ceiling of his little apartment.

What will he do? What could he do? Not that the village would give him a chance. Sometimes  
he wished they would say something to him. But the glares or being ignored burned like hell. He  
knew they said stuff to him, behind his back. And that with the hope he was dense enough not to  
understand. But thanks to Mizuki he knew why.

Maybe he will talk with his gramps over that problem. But he avoided most of the people for the last  
days.

As he slowly started to close his eyes he heard a short knocking on his door. First he thought he  
imagined it. But there was it again.

He stood up, slowly and without energy and as he heard the same knocking for the third time he opened  
the door and looked into a tall man. The men were dressed in an expensive suit that reminded  
him on someone he had seen a few years ago in the office of the Hokage, but he couldn't remember who it was.

"Young Uzumaki. It is good to see that you are home. I have an offer for you that might catch your  
interest. And set to your current situation it might suit you as well. May I enter?" the strange guy  
had asked and with a nod Naruto had started a chain of events that would change his life in a way  
he never imagined.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2 - The Offer

Naruto, Combat Butler

Chapter 2

AN: It took some while but here is chapter two of my little project. I wanted to post a bit earlier, but the original Idea I had for chapter 2 were not in my liking and so I deleted it and decided to bring up new.

There is not much to add in this chapter. Maybe a few little things. I will use a different Council system. And there will be two OC. This chapter will not have action scenes, but it will be the start of Naruto's little trip and gives the reader a bit insight of the way I let the village run.

But enough with my words.

* * *

A few Hours before

Hiruzen looked through the round of the council members. The meeting was a short notice one. And only the Heads of the Shinobi clans and the Leader of the Security Sector of the Village were there.

"Lord Hokage. The interrogation of the Chunin Mizuki has finished and the things we gather don't look promising." the head of the inner and outer security of the village spoke. The man was Danzo. Head of Root and with that the head of the village security. Hiruzen turned his attention to Danzo. "Speak, Shimura." he said in a short way. Danzo nod and placed a file on the desk.

"The interrogation revealed that Mizuki and some other people, who will be arrested at them moment we speak, are part of a conspiracy against this village. Further information work around a lost leave of our own. Unfortunately this lost leave was one of your former Students. Orochimaru." Danzo said in his neutral voice. Hiruzen closed his eyes. This was one of his many failures. And next to Naruto, this was large as well. "It seems that we also have holes in our security that will be fixed. This is all for the task on the traitor and his helping hands. I want to move forward to a second task, based on one Uzumaki Naruto. Is it true that he turned his promotion to genin down?" Danzo asked.

Hiruzen looked to Danzo and nod. This was all he had to do. Danzo's expression turned dark. This was not expected. He knew about the Heritage and what value the boy has. If it is not for the demon he had sealed in him, it was the value of his blood.

"When i remember the boy had stolen the forbidden scroll. But was obvious tricked. Nothing against the boy but it was somehow stupid to trust Mizuki. I mean were was his instinct?" a female with a feral appearance asked. Hiruzen looked to the woman and wanted to answer but was beaten by Danzo by a second. "We know that the boy is not up to par with the children of the clan heads who attend this meeting. But we all know why the boy falled in such a trickery. It was the need of attention. But, when I remember it right Inuzuka Tsume, your young boy might fall in that trap as well. Mizuki was an expert with a silver tongue. So he knew how to pull the right triggers." Danzo said. Tsume looked a bit sour as he mentioned her own son. And it was true. Her son was an idiot as well.

"Further, the boy will not be punished. But Mizuki will. His execution will performed in three hours. But when we are talking about the boy i want to tell you what he had told to me." Hiruzen said and took a deep breath. "Naruto informed me that he wanted to take a civil possession. But we knew how thing will work. It is not that the civil part will give him that much of a chance. We knew about the talent he has. Even when his academic levels are worse." He said and looked to Inoichi and Shikaku. Shikaku opened a personal file that seemed to hold mostly all information on Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, age 13, gender male. Known parents classified, but deceased. Current holder of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Clan Uzumaki, Second clan Classified. Medical records classified. Academic Report. Troublemaker and clown. Tends to skip classes. Secondary note based on surveilance of ANBU. The Boy were sabotaged by a handful of teachers. One of them were called Mizuki. Currently all teachers that had a hand in the sabotage of the boy are in custody, three of them wait for execution, two will get a memory cleaning and re-programming." Shikaku said and paused for a moment as he opened a second file. "Naruto abilities in genjutsu are worse. He will not perform this art thanks to his chakra pool and his tenant. He is unable to use low level ninjutsu, same reason with genjutsu. But with the right teacher he will improve. Same goes to Taijutsu. As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan Fuinjutsu should be in his blood. Current techniques known are a solid Henge labeled Sexy Justu. When I see it right this will find a way into the forbidden scroll. And the Shadow clones. A dangerous technique but thanks to his chakra pool he is able to do it to a high level." he added.

The room was silent as the file was read. Then Hiashi raised his hand to sign that he had a question. "What will we do to the boy. He is not able to work in the civil sector. His value and talents are too high to waste." Hiashi said. But before Hiruzen could answer Choza raised his hand. The Hokage signed that the Akimichi was allowed to speak. "I know that it might be against the protocol, but we should set the boy under arrest. Should he fall into the hands of our enemies they will use him against us." Choza said. Even when the idea sounded hard, most of the clan heads started to nod. The only people in the room that didn't showed a reaction were Danzo, Inoichi, Shikaku and the Hokage self.

"Thanks to his tenant sealing his memory will be out of the things we can do to lower the risk of losing the boy. Setting seals on him might interrupt the seal that keeps the demon inside of him. So the only point that could be done is arrest him and lock him away. and I don't think that would be a good choice. It would break the boy more as he is now, and this could affect the seal." Inoichi said. The other clan heads started to think. The Yamanaka was right. They forgot the seal and that it could break when things went wrong or worse. "To tell you my loyal Shinobi. I have taken the matter in my own hand. At this very moment, one of my closest servants should meet with Uzumaki Naruto and offer him a solution to his working problem that will help him and will help us in the end. What They boy don't know is that he is still listed as a Shinobi. But i have placed him on the inactive rooster. So we have our ways to watch over him and of course with the visit of this very person, he will get his training. But I have to tell you that they Boy will leave us for a while. But you can trust me that he is in good hands. The people who will train and tutor him are specialists and experts in their profession." Hiruzen said. Danzo raised his one eye bow and looked asking to the Hokage. "I apologize for the question lord Hokage. But who is this person?" Danzo asked. The other clan heads showed interest in the matter as well.

"Simple Shimura. Naruto will be trained and tutored by a group that trains special brands of maids and Butlers. They are far away from the normal description and all of them are military assets as well. Currently the Man that Visit Naruto is called Gen. And he is a Combat Butler. Part of a program created by the Daimyo himself. The group is based on former Shinobi and even Samurai. Most of them serve in this position since their grandparents started the group. And I think Naruto would be perfect in their hands." the Hokage said with a slight smile.

meanwhile in Narutos apartment

Gen looked around. The apartment was small and more or less even to bad for rats. As he recalled his thoughts he noticed that there weren't rats around at all. And that was a bad Sign. But that would be history when the boy accept his offer.

"Well, young Uzumaki-san. Like I said I have an offer for you. Something that could benefit you." Gen said. Naruto looked a bit confused. Gen looked at the boy with a calm expression as he remembered that had done a mistake. "I apologize for my rudeness. My name is Gen Yato. And you may remember me as the personal butler from Lord Hokage." Gen added and noticed the reaction from the boy. It was a reaction of surprise.

"You are the one that is mostly around the jiji. What do you want to offer me? I don't swing that way." Naruto said in his rude manner. Gen smirked a bit, but it was well hidden by his training. "True. The reason is i am the personal butler of Lord Hokage. So I am in his near when he needs me. And I don't swing that way either boy. The offer is different. The offer will be a place in a group i work for. And like i said it will benefit you." Gen said in his clam voice.

Naruto thought for a moment and then shook his head. "I don't know. I don't want to leave the people I know. I don't want to leave my friends either." he said with a meek voice. Gen thought for a moment. He had to be careful. It was his duty to bring the boy under his wing. And this duty was set by the Hokage himself. "I know that your roots are set to the village and that you don't want to leave the people you know. But you have to remember that your friends are shinobi now. And with that the chance that they will be away for long-term missions grew with the weeks. Let us say you listen to what I have to say and you can decide." Gen said to the boy to cheer him up.

Naruto looked to him and nod. "Good." Gen said with a smile. and collected his breath. "The offer will lead you to the capitol of fire were I and some other teachers will train you in our tricks and mechanics. I know that you have the wish to see the world and be outside of this walls, so the trip to the capitol might be your thing. I also know that you are hard-working. That is good. Our job needs much focus and power. Sure i also know that you are a prankster. I have seen your pranks for a while." he said as naruto grinned a bit. It was the first sign that the boy seems to get back to the sunny side. And it also seemed that Naruto liked the idea to visit the capitol when the fire in his eyes were an indicator.

"The people you will meet are funny as well. So what do you think? If you accept you will be a master in our trade in no time. And it is not that kind of boring butler job you may have heard from others. We are the ones that have action as well." Gen said and smiled as he saw that the boy were hooked to his words.

"Is there more to a butler then the thing I have seen or heard of? I mean yo serve people and stuff." Naruto asked. Gen shook his head for a short moment. "True, there are people like that. But like i said we are different. We are also fighters. We don't serve as normal butlers, we also protect those we have to care for. We are like shilds and swords. Best thing is we are away from Battlefields. So we get a bit older than Shinobi. But our job is filled with action as well. But you can learn this when you accept my offer. I will not force you. It is your own will in that." Gen said as he watched the boy think.

It wasn't easy for Naruto. On one side he don't want to leave for a while. He had his precious people here. But although his heart calls for the taste of this adventure. And he would see his friends again, he knew he will. Then he looked to Gen. "When would we start? I might have to say good-bye to jiji and some of my friends" he said. Gen grinned, this time the grin was open to see. "For the Hokage. He knew already, he send me to you. But trust me, you waked my interest even without him. And for the start. We will leave in two days. So it might be enough to pack the things you want to carry with you and to see your friends. So are you in young Uzumaki-san?" Gen asked.

Naruto again thought for a second and nodded. "Count me in." the boy said with a loud voice. Gen nod as he reached the boy his hand who answers the gesture immediately. In Gen's eyes the boy will grow to a strong men during the training he will receive. And with that he would bring the boy to the point were he should be. Naruto didn't knew it now, but this would be the start of a great adventure with an unknown ending.

-TBC-

AN: I look forward to reviews. And I am interest how you people think about that chapter. I know there isn't action. But that was not in my mind for this chapter. I also have to say that i will publish this chapter without a beta. My current beta is not aviable for the moment and I look for someone who can help me in that area. Sometimes it is good to have someone in the backhand.


End file.
